combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
L96A1
The L96A1 (Accuracy International Arctic Warfare Precision Marksman) is a bolt-action sniper rifle. The L96A1 is one of the few one-hit-kill weapons in the game, while also being the most prominent. Overview Few weapons can rival the L96A1 in efficiency, but whatever it lacks, the 1-shot kill capability often makes up for it. This sniper rifle is meant for quick-scoping; not carefully aimed shots. If the crosshair is lined up with an enemy's head (even if they are very near you), the shot has a strong chance of missing. A smarter way to make a headshot with the L96A1 is to aim near but not exactly at the enemy's head. This tactic is should be regarded when attempting to kill an Enforcer in Cabin Fever with the L96A1 Black Magnum variant. The L96A1's overwhelming damage can take out even the most experienced of foes in one shot before they have a chance to retailiate. Keep in mind, however, that with a bolt-action weapon, your first shot may usually be your only window of opportunity. If you miss, you may not have a chance to take another shot before you are taken out or the enemy flees. Drawbacks Compared to the SR-25 and the M24, the L96A1 lacks greatly in accuracy and speed. New players may dislike the sniper rifle because of this. The bolt-action configuration of the L96A1 coupled with the relatively low accuracy means that missed shots have far worse consequences than on a sniper rifle like the SR-25 that allows for quick follow-up shots. This may cause some reliability issues over long distances, when an opponent is only partially visible. Within places like Kill Creek, players often find it extremely frustrating to try and get a hit on the opposite side because of the low accuracy. Even when the center of the crosshair is directly on the body of the enemy and fired, you will see that most of the time, the bullet goes off course. Despite the may say, this gun is not 1-shot kill everywhere on the body. Against someone with a Medium Vest, if shot in the leg or arm, the gun will not do full damage. With someone wearing a Light Vest, there is pretty slim chance of this happening, but it is still possible. With a Heavy Vest, the bullet can either kill them or cause severe damage if shot in the torso. Popularity The L96A1 and its variants were once the sniper rifles that almost every player used in Combat Arms. It is easily obtainable and its terrible accuracy and bolt-action firing mode is compensated with its 1-hit-kill capability. Over the years, the L96A1's popularity has lowered dramatically with the introduction of new 1-hit-kill guns that have better accuracy as well as some other stats. Examples include the M107CQ, M-200, TPG-1, and their variants. However, this gun is still very popular with lower-ranked players who do not use NX . Variants Direct Variants *L96A1 Arctic Wolf *L96A1 Ghillie *L96A1 Super-Magnum *L96A1 Black-Magnum *L96A1 Holiday Wolf Related Variants *L115A2 *L115A3 Trivia *The L96A1 was the first 1-hit-kill Primary weapon ever released in Combat Arms. (Technically it wasn't released, because it was in Combat Arms since the beginning.) *The L96A1 is considered to be one of the most aesthetically-pleasing Sniper Rifles in the game. It is different from other Sniper Rifles because the featured icon sports an extremely thin barrel. *The L96A1 actually does more than 100 damage. The actual damage is greater than or equal to 119. This would explain why it still kills in one hit even with a suppressor against players wearing the Standard Vest. (The ones bought in the shop, not pre-attached.) However, the L96A1 with a Shop bought Suppressor will not kill a player wearing the Heavy Vest in one hit if the bullet hits the foot or arms. *Getting a headshot with this gun on an unarmored opponent will do up to 900 damage. Its ultimate variant, the L96A1 Black Magnum, is even more impressive as it can deal 999 (max damage) to the head. However, a well placed headshot on an Infected only does 13 damage. That means that the shot only did 1.301% of its usual damage. *source needed *The L96A1 is the most used sniper rifle for No Scoping, due to the fact that it kills in one hit. In fact, it is rare to see someone no-scoping with a sniper rifle other than the L96A1 or its variants. However, with the addition of other one hit kill rifles, the L96A1 is starting to see a loss in popularity. *In real life this gun is extremely accurate, even more so than the M24. But for game balancing reasons, its accuracy is poor for a sniper weapon. *This gun lacks a compensator like its real life counterpart, which may explain the hefty recoil. *This gun is not liked because of its inaccuracy and some people (ex. Hauser) can usually tank the bullet. *"Every once in a while, the L96 may be able to fire two shots without reloading the bolt." Many players think this when using any such bolt-action sniper. However as stated in an old Combat Arms patch, bolt-action snipers will now automatically reload the bolt if the target is still within the scope's view. *Nexon planned to release a permanent L96A1 for a tremendous 200,000 GP (compared to the G36E and the UMP, which were sold for 100,000 GP) if Combat Arms got 200K Facebook fans by 10-15-2010. *This gun will be sold again permanently for 100,000 gp in the "Best of 2010" Sale from January 14th - 18th, 2011. *This gun is usually known as the AWP by most people who use it, namely the English Military, however, it is no longer used in favor of another weapon. Because the Facebook Combat Arms Fan Page had gotten over 200k fans by 10/15/10, Nexon released the permanant L96A1. It was able to be bought on the weekend of 10-15-2010. Taking the "recession" into consideration, If you had bought the Permanant L96A1, you would have gotten a 100K GP rebate (given 3–5 days after purchase). *This sniper rifle is featured in the game Call Of Duty: Black Ops an FPS made by developed by developed by Treyarch. In that game, it is the only 1-hit kill weapon. *In Combat Arms Europe this was sold for Permanent for there second anniversaries at 80000 gp unlike 100000 gp in america Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Primary Category:GP LE Items Category:Weapons Category:Bolt Action Category:Confirmed Weapon Category:LE Weapons Category:GP Weapons Category:GP Common